


Dusk Till Dawn

by Daisyflo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Before Battle, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Touch, Late Night Conversations, Light Ben, No Pregnancy, Pilot Ben Solo, Smut, bang bang all over the Falcon, bang bang into the cockpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/pseuds/Daisyflo
Summary: It's been six months since Rey left the First Order and joined the Resistance.Six months since Ben stopped being her enemy.Six months, and tonight might be their last.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: The Pink Ladies Love Exchange





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavingWhatILove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/gifts).



> Hi, I'm sorry I'm so late! Hope you like this oneshot, I loved writing it <3

“Solo. Looking good.”

A small smile bloomed at the corner of Ben’s lips. He’d felt her presence the moment she stepped on the Falcon, discreet and silent as ever.

It’d been six months since Rey abandoned the First Order. Six months, three weeks and a few days since she killed Snoke, stole a shuttle and landed on the planet the Resistance had taken up residence on. Six months since his mother heard and welcomed her with open arms, and forgave her as long as she helped them. Six months since his father accepted her with an ease that never ceased to surprise Ben. Six months since he’d been trusted with the mission to keep an eye on her.

Six months since his heart missed a beat every time they were in the same room.

“Rey,” he returned without taking his eyes off the console. “Didn’t take you for a compliments person.”

He heard her scoff behind him, then take a step inside the cockpit. “Just observing,” she retorted. “I’ve never seen you in a flying suit.”

The sound of her boots against the metallic floor echoed against the curved walls, sharp and light. A brief glance informed Ben that she, too, had switched her usual clothes for more practical ones. Her eternal jedi robes had been replaced by a simple tunic and a pair of pants- all black, of course. A double belt wrapped her waist, tucking her drapes close to her chest and keeping both her lightsaber and blaster within easy reach. His eyes caught sight of her arms as she walked around his seat, then stopped right in front of him.

“I’ve never seen your arms bare,” he returned.

“You just never looked.”

His eyes drifted from her arms to her face, then met hers. She was far from the woman he’d met a year ago on Takodana. There were still doubts and remorse shadowing her face, but the despair was long gone. He couldn’t feel much anger in her now; just enough to keep her going and give her the courage she needed for the big fight tomorrow. The courage they _all_ needed.

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Ben breathed out as her force signature tentatively grazed his.

It’d been six months since the bond they shared last connected them physically, but he could tell there was more to it than a simple materialization thing. He’d always been able to feel the people around him, always had that sort of sixth sense that’d saved him from way too many bad situations; but it was nothing compared to how connected he felt to Rey. It’d been like finding an opposite magnet and being irrevocably called to it, _needing_ it. He’d first blamed it on this connection the Force had created between them, blamed it on his force-sensitivity and hers, and on his genes; but now that she was here…

Every meditation session had felt like intruding in each other’s minds, until they managed to control it and use it to their advantage. It’d required an insane amount of patience and trust from both of them, which Rey hadn’t been able to give right away. With a little time and one specific night spent by the fire camp, she’d eventually opened up and granted him the access she’d denied him so far. He could still remember the darkness of her soul, loneliness and anger for her only companions; but somehow, Ben had found himself opening up just as much when he, in turn, had shared his own fears with her. Neglecting parents and loneliness had felt rather ridiculous next to a childhood spent alone in a desert; but she’d listened anyway, never once judging him.

They never spoke about that night; only reached out to each other through their bond whenever these feelings came rushing back. And every time, both their souls felt a little lighter, sharing each other’s burdens and being a soothing presence. They’d been doing it more than ever lately, night and day. Ben could feel Rey doing it right now.

“Everything ok?” he asked carefully.

She remained silent for a few seconds. Enough for him to know the answer.

“I just… I hope you win,” she said after a moment.

 _You_. She’d excluded herself from them for the first months, but that had stopped rather quickly. “We will,” Ben assured with far more hope than he had. She probably felt it- kriff, she could pretty much feel everything he felt. But he could, too; and what he currently felt on her side was something between doubt and fear. “What’s going on?”

She flinched at the question, like she always did whenever she was about to open up. She’d developed an instinct not to show any weakness, he knew she had. Patiently, Ben turned away from the console he’d been fixing for the last hour and watched her walk closer. His heart nearly stopped when she sat on the co-pilot seat, a sigh heaving her chest.

“Can you do it again?”

Her voice was so low it took him a minute to understand; then another to realize he hadn’t. “Can I do what?”

“The… your hand. When you touched my hand.”

This time, Ben was positive his heart had left his chest. She looked as hesitant as she’d been that night by the fire, yet he could feel her determination. He thought she’d forgotten, or tried to; but the longing in her eyes instantly made him reconsider his many theories about the hatred she held towards him. For a brief moment, he was back to that night, his fingers barely touching hers. His shoulders shook as he nodded once, then twice.

He wasn’t even sure whether or not he’d worded his agreement; but they didn’t really needed words. Slowly, Ben raised his arm and extended his hand toward Rey, who considered it for a moment before she mirrored him.

Their fingers met within seconds in a hesitant light-touch, trembling. Hers were warm, thin and calloused from her childhood spent scavenging shipwrecks. She let out the softest hint of a chuckle, then took a deep breath as she let her fingers relax against his. “Thank you.”

Her eyes closed, but Ben’s remained on hers. She looked relieved and so close he could just… His thumb began to caress her knuckles as he kept staring at her, hoping to memorize the peacefulness on her face. He was expecting her to withdraw any moment now, but she didn’t; she curled her fingers around his instead, dragging his hand closer until their palms met. She probably heard the maddening rhythm of his heartbeat, and opened her eyes with surprise a second later.

“Ben?”

She didn’t remove her hand, nor seemed mad at him. She rarely called him by his name- which prompted him to blink like an idiot, and let out a weak “yes?” as she rose from her seat.

“I’m going to…” her voice trailed off as she closed the distance between them, “…try something.”

Her hand let go of his to land on his shoulder. The other one followed, then her legs; and before Ben knew it, she was straddling him on the pilot seat, her thighs on either side of his waist. A shudder traveled down his body as she settled more comfortably, followed by an inconvenient rush of blood.

“Tell me to stop,” she murmured.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders as she looked at him expectantly. He could almost count the freckles scattered over her nose and cheekbones as her face came closer to his. “I won’t,” he breathed out.

Her lips immediately met his in a messy, rushed kiss.

\- - -

“Ben-”

She hadn’t stopped saying his name since he’d locked them inside his quarters. They weren’t as comfortable as the captain’s quarters, but nothing in this world, not even Rey, would convince Ben to do any of the things they’d started on his father’s bed. He’d been surprised by the amount of scars covering her skin, but even more by the eagerness she kept showing as she rode him, rolling her hips against his with a fervor he could only compare to urgency.

“I’m here,” he repeated against her skin. “I’ve got you.”

She said it again, and again, each time a little lower until it became a murmur. She hadn’t let go of his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as he kissed his way up her neck and behind her ear. There was something wild in the way she squeezed her legs around him, something untamed in the way she bit at his lips every time their mouths crushed against each other. Her skin was a never-ending constellation of freckles and scars, sun-kissed and delicate under his fingers as he held her, guiding her movements with his hands on her hips.

The connection between them had never been so intense. He could feel her every desire, sense each of his thrusts through her and anticipate the waves of pleasure running down his body. They were a hot, sweaty mess, laced together in what felt like a desperate embrace he wished would never stop.

“Kiss me again,” she asked breathlessly.

With her hair glued to his face, Ben looked up and immediately captured her lips with his. She let out a satisfied moan, then let go of his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss until neither of them could breathe anymore.

“We can’t lose,” she said as he pulled away for air.

“Why?”

She called him back for another kiss, soft and brief.

“Because I want to do this again,” she murmured against his lips.

Her movements slowed down as her hands came up to rest on his cheeks. Their remained silent for a moment, neither of them moving, staring at each other. For the first time in six months, there wasn’t a hint of doubt in her eyes. She looked determined, content and irrationally beautiful with her tangled hair mingling with the sweat of her forehead. She was glowing, bathed in that vulnerability she’d been so reluctant to let him see. Unable to stop himself, Ben pulled her closer until their chests met and kissed her forehead.

“Then we’ll win,” he promised.

And for the first time in years, he believed it.


End file.
